Not a happy ending
by AnnePeters
Summary: Peter and Olivia are divorced (yes, please don't kill me) and Etta can't understand why they got separated in the first place. It will be PO.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Before anybody says anything, I absolutely hate the fact that Peter and Olivia are divorced in my fic! It was just a way to write this fic, but I think and hope this wouldn't have happened in canon. I love them and I'm sorryyy!**

-.-.-

Olivia sighed in front of all the FBI paperwork she had to go over. She was head of Fringe division now and that did not help the fact she had to go over paperwork, she actually had to do it more often now. Her daughter heard her sigh, "Mom, you promised you would stop working". Etta was lying down on the carpet, watching tv and writing something at the same time. She knew Peter encouraged her to write, said that she could become a writer. Where did all the science go?

"I said I would stop working on Thursday and it is still Thursday" Olivia said.

"No mom, it's Friday now" She had a cheeky little smile. She knew she had inherited that smile from Peter; she disliked how much it reminded her of him.

"Alright, there's a three day holiday I promised you we would enjoy," she reluctantly pushed the papers aside. "And it's Friday already, young lady! We have to take a flight in 6 hours!" Olivia couldn't believe she hadn't think about that before. "Go sleep and I hope you are all packed up"

Etta looked at her like saying "duh, I am" and left for her room. Olivia knew it was impossible for her to sleep, but she hadn't packed and started doing it. She felt a bit guilty for telling her daughter to pack when she hadn't done it herself. After putting everything she needed, she realized she still hadn't packed a swimsuit and she knew she had one somewhere, although she couldn't find it. She opened all of her drawers until she saw a green bikini at the bottom of it and when she pulled something fell to the floor making a metallic noise. She was looking for what it was when she noticed a coin. She gasped because it was Peter's coin, Peter's lucky coin that didn't exist in this time line or world or whatever thing they were in now.

-.-.-.-

They were taking the sun in the sand. It was thanks to Etta that Olivia had learned to do things she never wanted to do before, like relaxing without doing anything else, or actually not working for a few hours or a couple of days. She loved Etta to pieces, she could do many things for her.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Etta said.

"Yes, honey, what is it?"

"But you won't like it" said Etta, and Olivia knew where this was going.

"And I know you think you are protecting me, but I am 14 and I think I have a right to know"

"Tell me, baby" Olivia said, a bit resigned.

"Why did you and Peter get a divorce? I know something happened, but like half of my friends' parents are divorced and they hate each other. You guys don't. Yes, you avoid each other, but you seem to care deeply for one another."

"I think we do" said Olivia a bit uncomfortable. "Peter and I loved each other a lot, Etta, and we loved you so much as well…"

"Yes, I know mom, cut to the chase"

Olivia could see her own impatience reflected on her daughter. "But things kept happening to us. It was as if someone wasn't happy with our relationship."

"Things, like?"

"Classified" said Olivia in a serious tone and Etta rolled her eyes. "It's enough that you know that things just kept trying to break us apart and then your grandpa died and I thought I could help Peter with that, but it just became too much and we decided to split so you could live without permanent damage from our fights"

"You guys fought?" Etta was surprised

"Yes, because we wanted different things at the moment" Olivia thought of how Peter had wanted to continue working on a time machine to go back to his father and she threatening to leave him if he continued with that madness and then she finally left him and Peter thought he could get them back, but it was too late for her. She had felt so broken when Peter wanted to travel time, so alone. She understood why, but she didn't think this was what Walter would have wanted or herself. Plus all the things she remembered from a time line where observers had killed Etta. She suddered. It had been too much.

"I don't think I understand half of it, but okay, at least you told me the gist of it, thanks mom."

"It's the most important thing. You see, sometimes even when two people love each other a lot, you cannot be together, because love is not enough to survive in this world, it is not the only thing in this world."

Etta felt sad for her mom, she had grown since a young age knowing her parents weren't together, and they had each loved her a great deal and she thought her upbringing was better than most teenagers. However, her mom had known love and she had lost it. She thought most of the fault had been Peter's too, just because she could feel it from her mom, not that she had any hard proof; she would ask him eventually. She also thought about how her mom had never had any boyfriends after Peter and she thought about doing something about it. Her mom was such a smart, caring person! And so beautiful, how many of her friend's moms had Olivia's body? None, she thought. She deserved love.

"And don't call him Peter, he's your dad!" Olivia said

"Hm" she heard her daughter say before she saw her go into the waves to swim.

 **To be continued…**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for all the divorce thing. I will upload the next chapter soon, if you like it or hate it, reviews are welcome.**


	2. Going back

**Hey guys! So, I really got into this fic and I have some chapters now, I just need to edit them. Special thanks to Alex, my best friend and beta reader. I hope you like this!**

Olivia smiled inwardly at what had happened just before they boarded their plane on their way back to Boston. There had been a very handsome guy who had invited her a quick drink before she had to board, but as always, she had passed. She couldn't really date or have drinks with somebody, she just didn't do that anymore, she hadn't done that since Peter and since she had Etta. Not that she hadn't had sex, but that was completely different and more than classified for Etta or her ex-husband. She had needs as a single mother, so she had gone out to look for them. As to dates or anything remotely romantic, she stayed far away from that. Etta had told her that she had never seen Peter with another woman, but Olivia tried not to feel hope or whatever it was that she felt. She never asked Etta anything about any possible girlfriends, she only knew what her daughter had offered a few times.

And this time after declining the drink because she had a daughter and she couldn't miss the plane, the very handsome man had asked her for her phone number, which she also hadn't planned to give. But Etta had intervened, like some miraculous angel, and had said "I'll give it to you" and started dictating the string of numbers that comprised her cell-phone. Olivia was dumbfounded and only smiled. "Her name is Olivia, by the way" Etta had said before they were called by the airline.

"Are you sure you're okay with me dating somebody?" Olivia asked on the plane. Etta was almost asleep.

"Yes, mom, please be happy." She had said this with a bit of annoyance, but also caring. Etta was a teenager that cared about her mom.

-.-.-

When they returned, Olivia saw the damn coin on top of her bedside table. She knew it was Peter's, she didn't know how it had find its way to the place it was now and she knew she was the one who had to return it to him. During their years as ex-husband and wife, Olivia had successfully managed to avoid Peter. In the beginning, after she had just left him, they had ended up having sex every single time they had seen each other. Every. Single. Time. So Olivia, wanting to be independent and to have a peaceful life, had decided on not to see him again, and avoiding him was the only thing that kept her sane.

When they went together to a soccer match where Etta played, they sat next to each other, but Olivia had to force herself to not touch him with any part of her body. When there were parent/teacher meetings, they managed to be civil as long as they only saw each other for only the period of time they were in front of the teacher. And once, when Etta had asked both parents to spend time with her on her 6th birthday, Olivia had to think hard of the cases she was working on at the moment as a way not to feel like it was a normal family day where they would end up in bed afterwards. Maybe Etta had picked on the vibes because she had never again asked them that. She once had told this to Rachel and Rachel had been so surprised she had almost choked on the wine she was drinking, "do you think this is normal?" she had asked, "whenever I see Greg, I want to kill him, it sounds like you want to do everything to Peter except kill him." Olivia knew it was odd, but she couldn't go back to him, problems always ensued when they were together. She was incredibly grateful that he was no longer part of Fringe division and that he now worked for Massive Dynamic.

She waited until Etta was asleep to call him.

"Liv" he answered and she bit her lip, why couldn't he be more formal?

"Hey… I have something… I found something that belongs to you, when you come tomorrow to pick up Etta, could you come up for a minute. I'll just give it to you and you'll be free to go"

"Jeez 'Livia, it's not like I hate to see you."

"I know," she said, breathing with all of her might. Don't forget to breathe was written on her brain.

"See you tomorrow then," Peter sounded tired. She wondered if he was alone before blocking that thought. Blocked thoughts were labelled in her brain and so many were under the Peter file.

"Sleep well" she said, lowering her defences.

-.-.-

The next day was Wednesday. Etta usually went to her dad's from Wednesday to Friday. And now she was on summer holidays, she would sometimes stay for a whole week.

"Don't wait downstairs, your dad will come up"

"Okay" said Etta, confused. But whatever, her parents were weird most of the time.

When Olivia saw Peter she felt everything she always felt, and that meant everything. He was older, with a bit of grey hairs that looked amazing on him. She was back with her defences on by the time he was crossing the door of her apartment.

"Peter" she almost whispered. He seemed moved just by how she had said his name.

"Hi 'Livia" he said offering one of his smiles, though it had been a long time since his smiles reached his eyes.

"Hey, so, look what I found." She gave him the coin. "I know it's improbable this even exists, but for some reason it was in my closet"

Peter stared at the coin and smiled for real this time. "It is odd, but I'd like very much to have it back, you know this landed me the hottest FBI chick last time"

Olivia blushed deeply and Peter noticed, so he coughed knowing he had gone too far with his joke and left for Etta's room, he knocked the door.

"Hey kiddo, you ready?"

"Yep"

Before leaving, Etta went to her mom and whispered: "Mom, if that guy from the beach calls, please go out with him." Olivia saw them both before nodding.


	3. Week with Peter

**Here comes the third chapter guys! Hope you like it.**

Week with dad

Peter loved hanging out with Etta, he loved when he pretended to be the responsible dad and he had to set rules, he loved when he could just talk to her, and he loved it when they just hung out watching movies or sports.

Peter had felt completely destroyed when Olivia left him. And he knew he deserved it. He had been so obsessed over Walter disappearing that the one night he was supposed to take care of Etta, he had failed to check on her often enough and it happened to be a night she had a fever. He realized what an idiot he had been on the way to the hospital, when Etta was barely conscious. Olivia never blamed him for that, but he did.

Olivia had left him, she had made it clear thousands of times that she would never get back with him and he ended up respecting that. Not that he didn't miss her every single day of his life, but every single day he thanked the heavens that Etta was there, a little piece of him and Olivia. She was so smart, she had talked before the year and walked around the year and two months. She had read physics for children with her daddy and had built a rocket ship when she was five. Peter encouraged her in anything. She had wanted to be an astronaut and he had gotten her everything she needed. She had wanted to become a chemist, and Peter talked endlessly about Walter and chemistry. And now she wanted to become a writer and Peter, although a bit less enthusiastically, supported her nevertheless.

He looked at his coin and didn't understand why it had appeared out of nowhere, but he felt so much better with it in his hands. He remembered what he said to Olivia and blush crept to his face. Why did he still try to flirt with her, even when he knew how she always reacted? It was as if he didn't have any common sense. He shook his head as if to get rid of the thought and opened the fridge to make a special grilled chicken. Etta, that had followed him, sat on a chair with her cell phone on her hands.

"What do you say to chicken?" he asked.

"It's fine dad, I eat everything you make, if you haven't noticed"

"I'mt's okay with 'fine, dad', kiddo"

She sighed, "what I meant to say is that I like your food"

Peter was beaming with excitement at what she had just said. "So, would you say I cook better than your mom?"

She stared at him, "Why do you care?"

"Well, you already like the way she drives better"

"Dad, why did you divorce mom? I know you're going to tell me I'm too young to know about this, but I think it's time. I'm almost fifteen"

Peter almost spat the water he had just drank.

"This is so sudden, we were just talking about food!"

"And I will tell you whose food I prefer, if you answer my question!"

"Oh, so are you blackmailing me?" hHe smirked.

"You could say so" She looked so much like Olivia, with her arms crossed in front of her.

"You got that from your mom"

"I didn't get it from you, the conman?"

"Yeah I guess so, but until a moment ago she had been the only woman who had ever blackmailed me"

"Can I know that story too?"

"Classified, kiddo"

Etta made an angry sound and stood up to grab some soda. She sat at the table again, still fuming. Her dad would never answer her.

"Kiddo, why do you ask that question?"

"Because I just want to understand. I mean, I don't know what's up with you two, except you act so weird all the time.. "

"Etta, sorry, it's just, things didn't really work out. I mean, I loved your mom, but life happens"

"Is that all you got for me?"

Peter still felt embarrassed over everything during that time, so he nodded, feeling guilty. Etta just sighed and stood up to go to her room.

"Dad," she said from the hallway. He looked at her, "I like your food better. But if you ever tell mom I will take your head off." Peter laughed at that.

-.-.-

Etta waited until her father was out of the house to go snoop on his things. She would never do this to Olivia, never. But for some reason she didn't care that much on her dad, maybe because she knew he would never realise. She wanted to find a diary or something like that, but who was she kidding? Her dad didn't keep a diary. She opened his sock drawer and felt something between the socks, it was round. She took it out, it was a bullet inserted in a chain.

She had a brief memory of her dad showing her the bullet and she trying to catch it, her mom was laughing on the background.

This was something and without thinking about it very much, she took it and put in on her neck. She left his room as if she had found the most fundamental piece of the universe, or of their relationship, and she didn't really know what it was.


	4. Asking Astrid

Etta knew who she could ask about the bullet.

"Aunt Astrid, hi!... yes, I'm fine… I was just wondering if I could see you today? Just for a bit… uh huh, okay. See you!"

Her aunt had said she would finish working at around five, so she would go to her house at six. She was lucky Astrid lived pretty close to her dad. She left a note for Peter saying where she would be.

When six came she was very excited, although felt ashamed at the same time. She knew it wasn't correct to snoop on her parent's life, but she couldn't help doing it. If only they weren't so _classified_ on everything.

It was Claire who opened her the door, she seemed very happy to see her. Her aunts had doted on her since she had been born. She loved them both to death and sometimes she could share with them what was a bit hard to say to her parents.

"Etta, I think you look even more beautiful every time!"

Etta laughed, "thanks Claire, is Astrid home?"

"Yes, she's in the garden, you can go there"

Etta smiled again and went to see Astrid in her favourite place in the world. Astrid was stooping over some flowers, as if to check they were in good form. Etta hugged her from behind. Astrid giggled and turned around to properly hug her niece.

"I haven't seen you in like two weeks Miss!"

"I know Aunt Astrid, but I promise you I had a great time at the beach! I even got my Mom to give a guy her number!"

"You did what?", Astrid was surprised she had never seen Olivia even show a bit of remote interest in any potential candidates.

"Yeah… she deserves to be happy, you know?"

Astrid laughed, "of course I do, baby"

"Aunt Astrid?" Etta said tentatively

"Yes, honey?"

"Can I ask you about something?"

"Sure"

Whatever Astrid thought it was, it didn't even come close when Etta pulled out the chain with the bullet. She felt herself go livid.

"Where did you get that, Etta? That's very important for your father".

"It's just…" said Etta ready for defending herself, "they never tell me anything! And I remember Dad wearing this and I found it laying around the house the other day…" And now she was lying, she could feel the disappointment her mom would have.

"Ugh, Etta… I'm not sure I'm the one who's supposed to tell you about this, but this was… is very important to your Dad. One day it rescued the world and it helped, in a way, save your mom and you, and your Dad decided to call it The Bullet that Saved the World. So it is very important to him…"

Etta put the chain back on her neck, thinking about what her aunt had said.

"Aunt Astrid, how was it like?"

"How what was like?"

"When Mom and Dad were married?"

"That I can answer! Without feeling guilty at least. I mean, I have my point of view… They were a great couple, always so attuned, always looking out for each other. They almost never fought. Although, of course, they had to face things no other couple has had to face. I think it was too much for them" Astrid seemed sad at the end.

"You know, I was thinking Mom could start dating now, but I don't know if it might be better for my parents to settle their differences. Whenever I talk to somebody about their relationship is like they were perfect with each other."

"Yes, Etta, that is what it was. But keep in mind that they are not who they used to be and nobody likes somebody to meddle with their relationship, even if it's their daughter" She looked accusatively at Etta.

"Oh, I won't do anything!" Etta said trying to look as innocent as possible.

-.-.-

When Peter arrived to his apartment he expected to see the smile his daughter always offered him after his job. But she wasn't home. She saw the note she had left him and he felt a twinge of sadness on his gut. Maybe she was a bit mad at him always avoiding questions from his past. He wondered if she was honest with him because, after all, he wasn't with her. He opened a cold beer and waited for her to arrive. He would tell her the story.

-.-.-

Olivia was yet again working on some paperwork for the office. She felt glad her daughter wasn't home because she would have to work under her cold stare, the one that made her feel bad for working all the time. Not that she didn't miss Etta, though. She missed her so much it hurt. She poured some whisky into her glass when her phone started vibrating. She looked at it and it was an unknown number. With her job one never knew, however, so she took the call.

"Hi, Olivia!" a cheery voice said.

"Hello? Who is this?" she said trying to remember that voice.

"It's Mike, mmm… I don't think I gave you my name. I'm the guy that asked for your number at the airport"

"Oh…" said Olivia knowing she had to add something else, but failing to do so.

"So…" he said after a while, "I'm in Boston and I was wondering if I could take you to dinner"

Olivia was about to say "no" when her daughter's voice came to her, and well, what did she have to lose? "Okay," she said in the end.

He gave her the name of a restaurant and a time. It was for tomorrow and she would go.


	5. The story

Etta arrived to Peter's house at around 10 and she was feeling pretty tired, so she greeted her dad and left for her room.

The next day she was awakened by a wonderful smell, if she was right, it was pancakes and bacon. She went down to the kitchen and found her dad with an apron, humming a song.

"Kiddo!" he said as soon as she was in the kitchen.

"Don't you have to work, Dad?"

"No, today I have a day off" Which wasn't true, but if you were Peter, it was pretty easy to get a day off at Massive Dynamic.

"Ok, cool. Will we do something special?"

"As if this breakfast wasn't special enough?" he said playfully.

Etta laughed, "it is Dad"

"Ok, then when you finish it, we will go somewhere special"

Peter drove her to the park and she instantly noticed it was one of her favourite places on the city. She loved that particular spot on top of the mountain because you could see all the city from there.

Her dad took out a blanket, as if to set up a picnic and she took out a book to read. It was a biology book, Peter noticed and felt inwardly proud. "Etta, I love you are reading and I love what you are reading, but there is a reason why I brought you here."

Etta looked at him as if waiting for him to continue with his speech.

"I'm going to tell you the story Etta, your mom's and my story. Not too many details, you know…" Etta rolled her eyes, "but I promise I will be honest and that you will know more about it than you've known so far." Etta smiled expectantly.

"OK, so your mom and I met because she wanted to save her ex-boyfriend"

"You met because of an ex?" Etta thought it was hilarious, Peter not so much.

"An important one, kiddo, so don't go asking your Mom about it"

"Fine"

"Alright, so at the time I wasn't living my most honest life. But that is in the past and I don't do that anymore"

"I don't even know what you were dad!"

"You are right… and I wonder if I should… Okay, I'll be honest kid, but just because you are big and mature and will probably go into university in a year more. I was a conman."

Silent fell on the park, but Etta wasn't that fazed, her Dad was putting everything out there just to connect with her. She touched his arm as in encouragement.

"And, anyways, I helped her get Walter out of a mental institution. Her ex-boyfriend didn't make it, but we stayed as a team: Walter, Astrid, your Mom and me. And I don't know how much you know about what your mom does…"

"Well, I'm not stupid, Dad, I've heard her talk about what goes on in the office and her department is called Fringe Division."

"Yeah, so Walter was a bit like Dr. Frankenstein, except he never reanimated someone"

"That's a relief to know"

"Don't think so, Kiddo, he did some very weird things too… But the thing is, from the first moment I saw your mom, she was what got me hooked to Boston. I didn't want to leave here, I wanted to be with her whenever she needed help, or just to hang out. And eventually, I got to show her how I felt" He thought about that moment after Jacksonville, when he had been about to kiss her. "But, something happened, and she couldn't return my feelings in that moment. And before you ask, it is classified."

Etta drank the green tea her dad had put in her thermos. She nodded.

"Then, I sort of got kidnapped and your mom went to save me, but in the process, she managed to get herself kidnapped and the darndest thing occurred, I didn't notice"

"Dad, how could you have not noticed?"

"I know kid, it's still something I cannot forgive myself" He seemed genuinely hurt by that memory, so Etta didn't press.

"When I got her back, she didn't want to forgive me, and I don't blame her. And when we finally got together, somebody hijacked her mind"

"What do you mean 'hijacked her mind', like mind control?"

"Yeah… something like that"

Peter thought a bit about how to explain the rest to her…

"Remember the fringe science?"

"Yep"

"Okay, so then everyone forgot about me, your mom, Astrid and Walter"

"How could that even happen?"

"Well, let's make a deal, I'll explain those super weird details when you are of legal age"

"Deal" she said wondering what the hell was that her Mom worked with.

"But yeah, so when she finally remembered me and everything was okay, we had to fight William Bell"

"William Bell? The Massive Dynamic founder?"

"Yeah, except he had been friends with Walter and was an evil genius. And your mom almost died and it was one of the worst moments of my life." He decided not to tell her about the other time Olivia had died, in an alternate timeline that had never come to exist. It was just too hard to explain.

"And even if we got three years of peace, Walter died and I got a little bit crazy." And that was it. He couldn't explain to her the pain in Olivia's eyes as she told him the story of the observers she could remember, but not him, plus all the other aspects of the ending relationship.

"I don't blame your mom for leaving me, kiddo. She was doing the smart thing, the better thing for the three of us."

Etta swallowed the last of her green tea before looking at him in the eyes, he noticed it was a story filled with problems, as her mom had said before. She wondered if it was too much for her, but she didn't think so and she was incredibly glad her dad had told her what had happened.

"Dad?" she said

"Yes?"

"Could we stop by the FBI building before we go back?"

"Yes, anything I should know?" He didn't think his daughter would tell Olivia about the story, but he could see something was not right.

"I just want to give Mom a hug" Peter's heart melt in an instant. He loved his family, even if it wasn't the one he had expected.

"Sure, let's go"

When he stood up, Etta locked him in his arms. "First I want to give you a hug too."


	6. Lunch

It was almost lunchtime so Etta thought it would be nice to also have lunch with her mom. "Dad, is it okay if I stay with Mom for lunch?"

"Yes, no problem."

"Dad, would you stay too?"

"I don't think so, kiddo. You know she doesn't feel too comfortable with me around"

"I really don't get you guys! You don't hate each other but it's so hard to see you together in any situation."

"Ok, ok… Here is the deal, if you somehow convince her, I'll be downstairs waiting and I promise to try not to make it weird. If she says no, however, text me and I'll wait for you at home."

Etta had a deal, she didn't know why she was up to putting up with their weirdness, maybe it was the story her father had just told her. The people in the building knew her, but she still had to wait in reception for her mother to come out.

"Etta, honey, is everything okay?" Olivia asked hugging her with all her might.

Etta felt right at home.

"Yeah, Mom. We were just walking by the neighbourhood… Dad didn't have to work today and I was wondering if you wanted to come out for lunch with us?"

"Oh baby, lunch is just what I need, but I'm not so sure it's a good idea to have lunch with your Dad, too?"

"Relax, Mom. He's okay with it. All we need is for you to be okay with it."

Olivia sighed and said yes, her daughter could be as stubborn as her. And well, so much time had passed; maybe she could try and be normal now that she was trying to finally move from that whole situation.

Peter seemed genuinely surprised to see Olivia and Etta coming out of the building. He said hello to her and she smiled back at him. He tried not to think they looked like a normal family going out for lunch.

They went to an Italian place that was near the bureau and they ordered two margarita pizzas, in that family every one could eat a lot.

"So, Liv, how is your job doing?" Peter asked.

"It's fine, not so many crazy cases these days… You?"

"Well, Massive Dynamic is on its way to inventing a submarine that would go pretty quickly from one place to another, so planes won't be the only option to travel between continents anymore"

"You sound so cool" Etta said, honestly. "I don't think Ethan or Brown would believe me if I told them about you guys."

"Well, we also changed your diapers, you know" Peter said, smirking.

Olivia laughed a bit and reached for the pizza that had been just served for them. "Talking about your friends, will you invite them to your birthday? It's going to be in two weeks already!"

Etta blushed a little and hoped her parents wouldn't notice, but it was an unlucky desire, as her dad looked at her grinning.

"Does Etta Bishop like somebody?"

Etta was red and started drinking her ice-tea, "Jeez Dad, please stop"

Olivia took some consolation in her daughter and patted her on the back. "Just ignore him"

Peter stared at her, "Did you just tell her to ignore me?"

"Well, she has a right to like somebody and to make it private too!" She was thinking more about herself when she said it, though.

"Yeah, but she is my daughter and I would like to know"

Etta decided to intervene, "I'll tell you in time, Dad."

"Okay, I can live with that"

"And if you tell him, I also hope you tell me" Olivia said and Etta thought it was the worst lunch ever.

"If I tell Peter, you'd probably already know"

"Wait what, you just referred to me as Peter?"

"Don't call him by his name, he is your dad!"

Peter seemed to take some consolation in having Olivia finally on his side. He looked at her and then put his hand next to Olivia's, on top of the table, but didn't take her hand, although they already seemed connected. Etta didn't miss any of this. Olivia's phone rang, interrupting the moment, and she blushed a little before picking up. Etta was amazed; it was as if with only one look they had said all that they didn't say during lunch.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" her mom said.

"It's okay, Liv" Peter said, "go catch the bad guys!"

Olivia went out of the restaurant where her daughter met her, "Mom, I just want to hug you again"

Olivia gave her a kind of hug only reserved for Etta, Ella or Eddie and then whispered into her ear: "Oh Etta, honey, thank you" She thought her Mother was thanking her for the lunch with Peter, but then she continued "I have a date tomorrow with the guy we met at the airport!"

Etta gasped, she really didn't think she was going to play matchmaker between her parents, but knowing her Mom was going to be off the market made her a bit queasy. "Please be in the house tomorrow afternoon, you and Rachel can help me dress and all that stuff I don't like".

Etta thought she still did want her mom to try and be happy and this whole ordeal with her parents was too complicated, so maybe her mom could try something different. "I'll be there, Mom" she said, and ran back to the restaurant.


	7. The date

**The date**

After Etta told Peter she would be home late because her mother needed her help in something, she packed a bag with a bit of makeup she had on her dad's house (which was stuff Olivia did not own) and left for the evening. Her dad lived on Walter's house, so she had more space in her room. Her mom lived on a flat she had owned since apparently forever. She knew her parents had owned a house together at some point, and she had seen the pictures, but that was well in the past.

She arrived to her mom's and found not only aunt Rachel there already, but Ella was also there. Etta squealed with excitement. They hugged like long lost friends and then Ella said: "I can't believe we are helping your mom with this! It was like ten years ago she should have started this" Etta laughed, but she knew it was some sort of fake laugh. Something in her gut told her that her parents could only be happy with one another. Then again, her mom was dead set in not ever giving her dad a chance apparently, so if a subdivision of happiness was at least attainable through that date, then be it.

Her mom hugged her and then her aunt. She felt like she had such a big family. "Let's find you a dress." Rachel said.

"Mm, guys, maybe we should have bought a dress? I mean, I don't think I have anything suitable for tonight"

"What are you talking about? What about that cute black dress with the green sort of rectangles?" her aunt helped.

"Uhm, well, that dress…"

"Don't tell me you had sex with Peter on it"

Olivia blushed more than possible and looked at Etta as if her daughter had found some terrible secret. Ella laughed trying to stifle her laughter knowing how much worst made it for her aunt. Etta was just wide eyed.

"Oh, Liv, come on! She is practically fifteen, she knows what sex is and she probably hears worse from her friends."

Olivia looked accusatorily between her sister and Etta, still lost for words.

"Oh mom, don't worry, it's not that bad!" Etta said, trying to calm her. "But, aunt Rach, I think I draw the line on my parents and sex."

"Noted, Etta."

They all laughed heartedly.

"Well, anyways, if you won't wear the dress, it will just get damaged. So, wear it, it's been too long for it to still be in the closet gathering dust"

"Fine" Olivia said, still red.

After that ordeal, they set on helping her with some mild makeup, some curls and on what jewellery she should use. They all agreed on only one necklace. It had a butterfly on it, a green butterfly. Etta felt her own sort of necklace through her t-shirt, it was still there. She had kept forgetting to put it back. And it was odd, because it was as if it belonged on her, she felt safer, somehow.

When her date came by, Etta hid so she could see his reaction but not her. She was with Ella and they marvelled at how taken back he'd been. Ella said he was a hot old guy, and Etta answered with an "ew". But even she knew her mom had a great date, he was wearing a really nice suit and had brought her some beautiful yellow tulips. Aunt Rachel had made it clear she wasn't going to move from the living room, so they could see her meeting Mike. "Get someone for your mom, too" Etta whispered. "Been there, tried that, she's not a one guy's person I think". They both laughed softly.

Etta had wanted to wait until her mom came back from her date to tell her the details before she left to her dad's house, but by the time the clock hit eleven, she knew she wasn't for luck. And, anyways, it's not like she wanted to know if her mom was one of those people that had sex on the first date. Which was okay, she thought. She just didn't want to know. She wanted to know if they clicked in some way. The reasons why weren't entirely clear to her. Ella and Rachel had left an hour before. Her phone vibrated and she picked up quite fast.

"Is this Miss Etta?"

"Dad! Don't call me that, you know I don't like it!"

She could hear her dad chuckling on the line.

"I was wondering if you're coming here kiddo, or if you're going to sleep at your mom's. But if you want to come here, I'll go pick you up. You know I won't ever let you walk at this time."

"I was thinking more like a taxi, but yeah… come pick me up" Etta thought that maybe her mom would ask her date to her apartment and she didn't want to be there for that.

She waited for her dad, feeling the bullet on her chest. It had a soothing effect, as she was dosing off in the couch when she felt her phone vibrating again. She stood up, put on her jacket and left.

When she was on the sidewalk she saw her dad was visibly angry, or could it be confused? And then she noticed what he was looking at, her mom was getting out of Mike's car and she had a beautiful smile on her face. Mike came after her, still very handsome. She saw Etta and introduced her to Mike, she asked her if she had called a cab and then she pointed at Peter on his car, that Olivia had failed to notice. First time she ever failed to see something like that. Etta saw her mom's confusion, Mike's confusion and wished fervently that Peter would stay in his car. The door closing behind her, however, made her panic.


	8. Apologizing

Olivia's heart was beating so fast she thought she would pass out. She had had a wonderful evening and part of a night. She had doubts about her daughter still being in her flat, so she would have said goodbye to Mike on her door, probably kiss him, which she had already done at the restaurant. And then she saw Peter, coming at them, showing the most amazing smile he could muster. He came close and introduced himself, knowing far well that Mike would connect the dots between Etta Bishop and Peter Bishop.

Peter hugged his daughter, maybe a bit protectively, gave Mike his hand and only gave a nod towards Olivia. "An amazing evening, I presume" he said, trying to sound laidback.

"It was quite remarkable" Mike said looking at Olivia. Olivia couldn't look anywhere, but decided to give a cold stare at Peter.

"Well, I hope we're not interrupting anything…" He said as if he wanted to be told the contrary. But neither Olivia or Mike said anything.

"OK, we better go Kiddo" he said after a little while. And then he did something quite stupid for a man of an IQ of over 190; he hugged Olivia. He felt as if their heartbeats were in unison, and their breathings faltered at the same time. And in a few minutes, she would be another man's. Olivia separated as quickly as she could, still staring coldly at Peter. They hadn't hugged since forever and he had chosen that _perfect_ moment to do it. She wanted to kill him, so while Peter and their daughter were sitting in the car, she went inside her apartment with Mike, and she made sure Peter saw it. She was petty and she knew it.

Peter was fuming in the car. The only reason why he wasn't driving like a maniac was because Etta was next to him. She didn't speak knowing her dad wouldn't be able to make a coherent sentence. She wanted him to sleep it off.

The next day, Etta felt her stomach clenching over all the stuff that had happened. She didn't understand why Peter hadn't fought harder for her mom. She sighed and decided to make breakfast for her dad in a change of roles. She didn't know how to make pancakes from scratch, but scrambled eggs with bacon, and orange juice was always a good idea. Peter showed up soon after, probably summoned by the smell of bacon.

After they were full, Etta took courage and said: "Dad, if you still love Mom, why don't you do something?"

He wanted to retort to that saying he didn't love Olivia, but who was he kidding? After his display last night, it was probable that even Olivia knew.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me! Our relationship was in constant danger of breaking apart!"

"Yes, dad, but it's been like ten years since that! And nothing like the end of the world has happened" Etta said that jokingly, but Peter thought of the irony those words represented. "Do you miss her?" she said with toast in her mouth. She was an anxious eater.

"Oh, kid, every day. I think the only reason why I've managed to lead a decent life is because of you".

"Then we have to do something, Dad".

Peter looked at her as if she was insane. "What do you suggest?"

"I think you can stop acting like an idiot with mom"

"Hey kid!"

"Sorry, dad, but no more jealous things like last night"

"OK," he said knowing it to be true.

"And stop being so nervous all the time around her, sometimes when you look into her eyes, it's as if you're showing her how much you love her… we need more of that! But first an apology would be necessary"

"Etta, I think you're forgetting your mom is dating somebody" _And fucking him too, probably_ , Peter wanted to burn his brain.

"It's okay Dad, I think the kind of love you guys have is way more important than from any other person."

"OK, kid, but not sabotaging her dates or anything. We cannot be mean to her"

Etta smiled after that sentence.

"Of course, we need time and a plan. I'll think about it."

"So… about apologizing?"

"Yes, you will have to do that. And show her you support her in anything she wants to do. Believe me, it will show you are mature."

"How come _you_ are so mature?" He said playingly.

"Divorced parents" she said, not playfully.

They went to Olivia's apartment in the afternoon. They wanted to let her rest, sleep or even work, if that was what she was doing, and that was very likely. Etta went into the apartment and went looking for her mom, she was doing the laundry, actually.

"Mom" she said, tentatively. Her mom received her with a wide smile.

"Dad would like to talk to you, he's waiting at the door"

Olivia became instantly tensed. "Mom, he means well, please don't be too harsh" Etta said sensing how her mom felt.

Peter was outside of her apartment door. She closed the door so that in case they got into a fight, Etta wouldn't listen.

Peter showed her a sincere smile.

"'Livia," he said, softly.

She looked at him as saying _I'm not going to talk_ and he proceeded, "I know I did something stupid last night. It wasn't my part to play. I shouldn't have gotten out of the car…" he was rambling. "What I wanted to say is I'm sorry" He found the courage to look into her eyes. "I am glad you are having a nice time"

Olivia, however, was still angry at him, "whether I have a nice time or a bad time, it's none of your concern!"

"I know, I'm just… I never know how to talk with you anymore and I don't want that to affect Etta or anything, so please just forgive me this time. I won't meddle anymore."

Olivia just breathed in and out and knew there was nothing to gain if she pursued the fight, plus he was _apologizing_.

"Fine, for Etta" she said.

He smiled again and this time she returned the smile. He was so glad he could have danced right then and there, maybe Etta had a point. And if not, he wanted his little unconventional family to thrive as much as possible. He felt like a good person, like a genuine good person and he knew he had his daughter to thank for that.


	9. A birthday idea

Olivia and Etta shared a passion: cheesy horror films. And they had a Sunday ritual: watching a cheesy horror film with buttery popcorn. They were in said ritual when Etta finally had the courage to ask her mom how her date had been and be supportive of her. But Olivia frowned, "It was okay, but I don't think I will see him again". Etta wanted to laugh with relief, but she contained herself and asked her mother what had been wrong. Olivia just replied that they didn't have too much chemistry. But it was okay because she didn't need somebody in her life, with her daughter it was enough.

In reality, what had happened after seeing Peter was that Olivia got angry and lusty and dragged the guy to her bedroom where they proceeded to have wild sex that that left her unfulfilled because all that she could think about was Peter. She didn't know how she had controlled herself from murmuring his name on Mike's face. So, in the end she had used Mike and Mike somewhat knew. "Don't get me wrong, this was absolutely amazing, but at the same time it is as if you're not really here," he had said and Olivia had quickly accompanied him out of her apartment, where she had heard him mutter: "Me and my big mouth." He had called since, but she wasn't planning on answering.

"Mom" Etta said when the movie was over and there was no popcorn left.

"Yes?"

"I think I know what I want as my birthday gift…"

"What is it baby, tell me" Olivia was looking intently at her.

"I just… I want you to forgive Dad for yesterday. I know what he did, but he is a good guy"

Olivia breathed in and out before answering, "Yes, I know he's a good guy… he just sometimes…"

"Why do you think he does that?" Etta said, sounding innocent.

Olivia thought of something to say but then she flushed and Etta noticed, "Your dad is very protective of the people he loves."

"So what you are saying is…"

"Oh no, he doesn't love me. I mean, he does, but not in that way…" she was starting to ramble, "Henrietta Elizabeth! Don't make me these questions!"

Etta laughed, much to her mother's dismay, "I'm sorry, mom!"

"Anyways, that is not an acceptable birthday present. I think I rather getting you those concert tickets for you and Ethan"

Etta's eyes widened, the concert was one day before her birthday and she had mentioned it once or twice but her mother hadn't been too convinced. And she would have loved going with Ethan, except at the last second before saying yes and hugging her mother with all her might, she thought of another thing. "No, mom! I mean, yes! Thank you! But I think right now I would rather go to the concert with you and Dad, to see you civil for my birthday. I know you like Aerosmith too!"

Olivia felt cornered by her daughter and she didn't like it one bit. She had lost so many things when she became a mother and she still struggled with them, but it was all worth it, she thought, in the end.

"You ask your father if he wants to come, I'll get the tickets" she said resigned.

Etta needed to talk to her aunt Astrid, or her cousin Ella, or both, but first her aunt. She knew what she had said to her aunt before, but she thought everything was different now, at least now that she had some sort of approval from her Dad and she wanted to do things correctly so nobody would end up hurt.

While her mother was at the FBI building, Etta went to the lab. Astrid was the officer in charge at the lab. His dad was still called once in a while when a case really needed it, but the lab had its own scientist there, she was called Luna. Luna had been a late addition, Etta knew, so Luna was not such a part of her family, like Astrid was. Etta arrived to the lab and first saw the place where they used to keep Gene, Gene was still alive, but too old like to keep living in the lab, so they had moved her to a farm. His dad still visited the cow.

Astrid saw her and instantly went to hug her. She loved her aunt's hugs, they were tight and full of love. "Hey Miss, are you the reason why Olivia seemed so confused or angry this morning?"

Etta sighed, "Well, I guess…"

Astrid stared at her.

"Remember when you told me not to meddle in my parent's relationship?"

"Oh God, what did you do?"

Etta sort of laughed, "oh, nothing… yet"

Astrid kept staring at her.

"Oh, but aunt Astrid, you have to know something" She looked to see if Luna was around, she wasn't. "My dad still has feelings for my mom, and no I'm not making this up or drawing conclusions, he told me"

Astrid audibly gasped, "he what?"

"Yes! And I know how stubborn my mom can be because I can be too, but I know she still has feelings for him, and this time I'm drawing a conclusion, but I know it"

"It's really hard mentioning this topic to your mom, you know? What the hell are you planning?"

"Well, I kind of want your help, and probably Ella's"

Astrid moved her head from one side to another, but was still listening.

"So, as a birthday gift, I'm going to the Aerosmith concert with Mom and Peter, and I think that's the place where we do something!"

Her aunt seemed to be fighting a decision, "I don't know why I should help you, but I think I will. I think everybody has always been able to see how perfect they are for each other."

Etta smiled and hugged her again. "And don't worry, because I'm gonna help Mom see exactly that before Thursday"

She called Ella next. Ella was in her first year of university and she lived in Boston so Etta got to see her more frequently than when she was a kid.

"Ettaaa" said Ella after picking up.

"Hey cous, how are you?"

"I'm fine, are you calling to invite me to your amazing 15 year old birthday party?"

"Is there gonna be a party?" Etta said playingly, every year Nina made her a party at her house.

"Are you kidding me? There's already a WhatsApp group dedicated to it. Knowing Nina, it was expected. I mean, you are her favourite granddaughter." She could see Ella rolling her eyes on the other side of the conversation.

"I don't think so… But I am calling for something that's happening one day before my birthday"

"Which is?"

"My parents and I are going to see Aerosmith…"

"Cool! Wait! Did you say parents as in plural"

"uh huh"

"ha ha and what do I have to do with it?"

"I need your help… I am sort of planning getting them back together and I need your help"

"Ok, hold on, you know Aunt Liv will kill us both"

"Yeah, but not if things go according to plan"

"Which is?"

"Leaving them completely alone for a while"

She could hear her cousin moving from one side to another, she wasn't comfortable with the plan.

"Why should I help you?"

"Make it my birthday gift"

Ella laughed, "you know, you think everybody will do everything you say, and it always works"

"Does this means yes?" said Etta almost screaming.

"Yes, I was planning on going to the concert anyway"

"OK, I'll tell you the details later!"

She wouldn't tell the plan to Peter, if she was going down, it was going to be only her.


	10. Cooking dinner

Chapter 10: Cooking dinner

I wanted to upload a chapter today for Fringe's 10 year anniversary! I hope you enjoy it.

Etta asked her dad for his burger recipe. It was amazing and just what she wanted to feed her mom, but Etta didn't have too much experience cooking, so when it sounded like she had sliced her finger on the phone, Peter did what every responsible parent would have done, and that was leave Massive Dynamic earlier than normal and drive at an abnormal speed to see if Etta was okay. She had finished putting on a second band aid, when he arrived. He removed it, disinfected it again and checked if it needed stitches. Etta normally knew how to charm her dad into anything, but when things like this happened, she better let him do what he wanted. So, she looked silently into him, whishing very hard she didn't need stitches. And her dad thought so, because he put another band aid and gave her a kiss on top of it.

"I'm not six anymore, you know?"

"You sort of always will be to me"

Etta rolled her eyes.

Peter patted on her head and continued with the burgers. He didn't just make them, he explained and showed each process to her and finally, the burgers were smelling so good, she wondered why her father had never opened a restaurant.

Olivia had left her job a little bit earlier than usual. She went to her apartment and it was a big surprise when she found Peter and their daughter in aprons, laughing at something. Also, it smelled incredible.

"Mooom" Etta said while she ran to hug her mother.

"What happened to your finger?" she asked concerned, she hadn't even seen her for a full minute, but already knew.

"I think I learned the hard way I know nothing about cooking, but Dad came to save me!"

"Don't worry, Liv," Peter said, "she's okay, I cleaned the wound and she doesn't need stitches"

"You have to be careful next time Etta" Olivia said while putting her bag, full of papers, of course, on top of the couch.

Etta just smiled her Bishop smile and Olivia rolled her eyes. Etta laughed.

Peter took the apron off and kissed Olivia on the cheek, Olivia's heart seemed to stop during the amount of time that happened. "I'm saying good bye Liv, it wasn't planned that I would come. I hope you enjoy the meal."

And Etta then told her mom with her eyes what she wished she would do, and Olivia understood and why shouldn't she? "Peter, stay. I mean, you made the food, now enjoy it."

Peter grinned and helped set the table. Olivia opened a bottle of wine and put it on the table, she served a very small amount to Etta and Peter frowned. "Since when does she drink?"

"Dad!" Etta protested, "In Italy everyone drinks a bit of wine, and I bet this is even less than a bit."

"It's true," Olivia said.

Peter sort of acknowledged that and started serving the food.

"It's your burgers!" Olivia said, excitedly. "I haven't eaten these in such a long a time, and they are so good."

"Well, you can just ask, you know? If you ever need something, even a recipe, I'll give it to you."

"Nah guys, you are forgetting I now know how to cook this amazing food. You will never go hungry if I'm next to you" Etta stuffed a burger into her mouth after saying that.

Olivia smiled at that and poured some more wine.

Once dinner was over, Olivia picked up the dishes and Peter offered to wash them.

"No, don't worry, you already cooked."

"OK" Peter said and realized Etta was looking at them from the door of her room.

"Our kid seemed happy today" Peter said.

"Yes" Olivia smiled.

They were staring at each other. Olivia didn't like this, she knew what usually happened after he stared at her that way. She coughed to alleviate the tension.

"I think I better go, I told Nina I would be there early tomorrow"

"All right, then I guess I'll see you on Thursday?"

"What's on Thursday?"

"Didn't Etta tell you?"

"No" he said, confused.

Olivia felt like killing her daughter, now she would have to explain it to Peter and invite him.

"She asked me to go to that Aerosmith concert that's on Thursday, and originally she would have gone with Ethan, but then she changed plans and you know how she is? Like, she always gets what she wants? Well..." _Breathe, Olivia,_ she thought, "She wants us, as in you and me, to go with her to the concert. Would you like to go?"

Peter thought it was adorable how much it took for her to ask that question and all the preamble. "Sure", he said, mentally thanking his daughter for that birthday wish.

He flashed her a smile and disappeared out of her apartment.


	11. The concert

It was the day of the concert. Etta hadn't slept well. It was the day that her parents might get back together. Maybe she was holding out too much hope. What if they didn't want to be together anymore, after all? She would feel incredibly sad. Anyways, she was going all or nothing. She just hoped the all part won.

She texted Ethan one last message (she had been texting him most of the night and dawn due to how nervous she was. He was a cool guy and he had answered all the messages as if he hadn't slept either) and went to the lab. Her father had agreed to go to the concert and he was already out of the house. He had gone to Massive Dynamic earlier than usual to arrange everything, so he could leave early.

She reheated the pancakes her dad had left on the stove and after showering, she left for the lab. She picked up some coffee for her aunt on the way. Astrid was waiting for her. They hugged and then her aunt took her to the office in the back to show her what she had: it was a small box.

"Will this work?" Etta asked.

"Who do you think you're talking to Miss! Of course, it will, we tried it with Luna, it was her who built most of it, actually. She doesn't know what it's for, so don't worry!"

Etta nodded, "so, how do we use it?"

"You need to put it on top of the battery… do you know which is the battery?"

"Yes, Aunt. My dad wouldn't have forgiven himself if he didn't teach all the car parts to his only daughter," she rolled her eyes.

"Okie, so it will drain the battery, and because your mom's car has automatic transmission they won't be able to jump start it."

Etta nodded happily.

"Well Miss, give me your phone"

"What?" Etta hugged her phone protectively.

"Don't worry, I won't read your messages with Ethan" Astrid laughed, but Etta was still in dismay. "It's just, I need to install an app to control the device"

Finally, Etta gave her phone to her aunt.

"Okay, everything's done. So, when you're ready, you just have to press this button", she motioned towards the big red button in the middle of the screen.

Etta thanked Astrid and saying goodbye to her and Luna, left for her mother's house.

Olivia arrived at the lab at around one o'clock. She was going to tap on Astrid's shoulder when Astrid turned with coffee on her hand and jumped, spilling the coffee. Astrid jumped because she hadn't wanted to see Olivia on that day, it was hard lying to her face and although she thought she might be relieved of seeing her that day, it didn't turn out like that.

"Are you okay?" Olivia asked promptly.

"Yeah, just wait a sec, I'll go change into a new blouse"

"It's good that you have an extra outfit"

"I've had it since Walter's times"

When Astrid came out of her office, Olivia found her different somehow. "Is Etta the only one welcome here?" she asked with a smirk.

"Well, she brings me coffee when she comes"

"Did she come?" Olivia asked checking the left of the coffee mess on the floor.

"Yeah…Well… She wanted to know how to finish a stitch I taught her"

"Okay" said Olivia thinking Astrid was lying, but she also thought it might have to be with Etta's birthday, she always cajoled everyone into giving her a perfect birthday gift. She would let it go this time.

"Well, she gives you coffee, but I want to take you for lunch, is that okay? If you're not busy, of course…"

"Everything's fine" Astrid said, wondering why she did. "Let's go."

Astrid knew why she had accepted the invitation. Olivia and Peter, separately, always took her to very nice restaurants. Now that Olivia was in charge of Fringe Division and Peter was the main researcher in Massive Dynamic, they could eat out fancy whenever they liked.

They went into a Cajun restaurant that Astrid had been talking about for a while. She was very happy that Olivia had heard her ramblings. They both ordered the seafood gumbo and Olivia asked Astrid if she would go to Etta's party on Friday.

"Of course, I will, I've never missed one of her parties!"

"Good" Olivia said with a smile.

"You know, I think Etta is planning to parent-trap Peter and me. Do you know anything about it?"

Of course she knew something about it. Olivia was far from stupid.

"Why do you say that?" Astrid asked, hoping that she looked innocent.

"Okay, maybe she didn't tell you anything, but she is trying to get us together. For starters, she asked, as a birthday gift. to go with us to a concert and she hasn't asked something like that since she was a child. She's also been asking a lot of questions about how our relationship was."

Their gumbos were served.

"How do you feel about that Olivia?"

"Well… I get that she would like her parents together and I can give her civility in my relationship with him, but I don't want to disappoint her when we don't get back together"

"Do you… miss him?" Honestly, Astrid wasn't expecting an answer to that question.

"I do sometimes. Not like before… I've learned to live without him."

"You know Olivia, you had something very special between you two. You can see it there until now, it's how you seem to gravitate towards each other when you are both in the same room. I think you are the only couple I know that even though a lot of time has come through, cannot fall out of love with each other. Maybe Etta saw it too and thought why wouldn't they get back together? What's stopping them?"

"I…" said Olivia, "I don't know."

She was staring at her soup and Astrid knew it was better to leave her alone to her musings. Olivia dropped her in the lab and went back to her apartment to get ready for the concert.

Etta was already ready and fidgety next to Olivia. "Mooom, please wear that green shirt Aunt Rachel gave you for your birthday."

"Green for an Aerosmith concert?"

"Yes!"

"No, I don't think so…" Olivia was messing with Etta, but Etta didn't seem to notice because she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you'll dress in black, but I'll choose your clothes."

Olivia chuckled.

In the end it wasn't bad, and mother and daughter were satisfied with the result. Olivia was wearing black boots, jeans, a black blouse and a black leather jacket. Etta begged her to wear red lipstick and Olivia complied, not only because it was her daughter's birthday.

They picked up Peter, who climbed to the back seats. He kept looking at Olivia through the rearview mirror thinking how beautiful she was.

They were quite close to the stage thanks to a phone call to Nina, who called a friend of hers. "Anything for Etta," she had said.

It was a bit cold because it wasn't in an enclosed space and Etta was complaining so Peter gave her his jacket.

"Young lady! I told you to bring a jacket, so this wouldn't happen," Olivia said.

Etta looked at her father with her puppy green eyes.

"Don't worry Liv, I'm not cold" Peter wanted to fool her because he already had goose bumps on both arms. Olivia just shook her head.

Aerosmith was great live and they were all having a good time. It was during "I don't want to miss a thing" that Etta decided to leave her parents alone. She went to find Ella and talk to her a bit more about the plan, while leaving them in the most romantic song that the group had, it was a bit corny too, but she didn't care.

Peter and Olivia were smiling, Etta had said she left for the toilet. Without meaning too, they were getting closer and then Peter started to feel very bad by listening to the song. He had missed everything with Olivia. _Why had he let her go? He had been a mess, he hadn't wanted to fight anymore, he had missed Walter so much_. He suddenly needed to feel her closer, so he put his arm on top of her shoulders. She accepted it and didn't get away from it. By the end of the song, Etta was back, smiling happily at her parents.

Ella came close to them when the concert was over. They were surprised and very glad to see her. Peter loved her like his real niece. And then Ella asked Olivia if she could take Etta to her own apartment and Etta begged with her eyes and mentioned her birthday and Peter and Olivia had no excuse but to say yes.

They said their goodbyes, but Etta and Ella actually ended up driving just behind them. They were getting close to a town that had a very low population and only a couple motels when Etta opened the app that Astrid had installed on her phone this morning and she pressed the button. They saw how Olivia's car started slowing down and the stopped completely. That was their cue to do a u-turn and go back so they wouldn't get caught. Etta was incredibly happy, her parents had no way of fixing their car until the morning, they would have to spend the night together in that town.

 **Hey everyone! I hope somebody is enjoying this fic! It will be over soon. And next chapter will be rated M. I guess you already know why!**


	12. Together Alone

Peter knew the only thing that would help them move was a new battery and he realised everything was closed in this town already. They were very close to a motel and with the help of the bellhop, they pushed the car and moved it to the parking lot. Peter didn't tell Olivia about the strange device he had found on top of the battery, it would only worry her and there was nothing they could do, at least until the morning. And he thought that at least Etta was safe. There was a great amount of people on the motel thanks to the concert and, thankfully, they managed to get a room. It was a single room with a queen bed. In the old times they had to deal with worst, so they accepted. Peter, of course, offered to sleep on the couch and Olivia said nothing. She decided to take a quick shower before sleeping and with only her blouse and panties, she went under the covers. Peter pretended he didn't see anything, he actually pretended he was asleep, even if he already knew it would be impossible to even stay with his eyes closed all night. His brain was working too much.

"Peter" he heard about an hour later.

"huh?" he mumbled.

"You don't have to answer this, but did you ever find another person for your life?" Olivia's heart was beating so fast that she was afraid he could hear it. She was so afraid of that answer, she was afraid of any possible answeranswer.

"Mmm… No, Liv. I never did."

"Why do you think is that?" Olivia said, relieved.

"Ah, dunno. I guess I never looked for anyone else because I knew there was never gonna be anyone else."

He didn't dare making the question back. He sat on the couch, where he noticed she was staring at the ceiling.

"I never did either. I did look for it, for Etta, maybe she needed a father figure in my house too, but I could never feel what I felt…" She was going to say "with you" but thought better about it. She thrashed around the bed for a while before calling Peter next to her. She wanted to touch him, to see he existed.

Peter was so happy when he heard her request that he didn't notice the round table in the middle of the room and hit his toe on the corner. He let out a rather funny scream and Olivia couldn't stop laughing. Peter was aghast, he was in pain! And there she was, laughing, not even asking how he was.

He ran to the bed and started tickling her, knowing how much he hated that. She was begging him to stop but he kept at it, "this is what you get for laughing at my pain!" Eventually, he did stop and settled next to Olivia. He was caressing her face and she had closed her eyes.

"Liv," he said.

"Yes?"

"I don't think the world is going to end anymore, if we are together"

And with that he kissed her. She relished on the taste of his mouth, always so familiar. At some point, during the evening, she had thought it would be okay if Peter wanted her again, although she had doubted it. How many times had that man forgiven her? They continued to kiss slowly, feeling each other's lips. Then, Peter noticed her hand on his hair and he separated before things got too steamy. He was so scared of frightening her, but what he noticed in her eyes was disappointment. Olivia then grinned, mischievously, and straddled him, holding his arms with hers. Peter gulped.

"I'm not going to run, Peter," she said. "And I want you as much as you want me."

With that sealed, Peter grinned like a small child who had been given the best Christmas present in the world and they kissed fervently. It was a very different kiss from before, so wanting of all those years they weren't together. He wanted to make it last, but Olivia's constant grinding against him was too much, "sweetheart, stop doing that, I want to be able to be in you."

Olivia laughed and removed her clothes, while Peter did the same with his boxers. Peter couldn't believe how beautiful Olivia still was, he just wanted to bury himself in her and never leave. He went for her breasts, licking a nipple, while touching the other one and he noticed Olivia slowed her rhythm. A first orgasm? Just like that? He felt smug. "Ok, I need you inside," she saidsaid, and he obliged.

They moved fast, kissing, biting and brushing the other's skin. Peter was going to finish soon, and he couldn't help it, he was already feeling embarrassed, but Olivia started moaning hard and he knew she would finish soon as well. They came in unison.

Peter held her close to him and Olivia was nuzzling his neck. "'Livia, if you plan to leave me again, I swear I will never, ever forgive you."

Olivia felt guilty for a few seconds, thinking she had been the traitorous one, but it had been life, in the end, that had gotten in the way. She just nodded, it was another conversation, for another day.

They continued to make love throughout the night, Peter touched every concave of Olivia's skin, as if to memorize it, as if to own it. Olivia felt safe, and she knew she hadn't felt like that in a very long time.

 **Okay guys, so there's only one more chapter left!**


	13. The end

Olivia woke up happy, like she hadn't been happy in a very long time. Peter was still asleep next to her. She shyly gave him a kiss on his neck. He sleepily hugged her closer to him. How had she denied themselves so much joy? She felt so guilty. Olivia would generally think that was the moment to run so she could sulk and feel guilty alone, but she wanted to be selfish now. Peter's scent was intoxicating; it was maybe what made her stay there. Peter slowly stirred and opened his eyes: "You're here!" he said with the biggest smile in the world and then kissed her gently on her lips.

"It's your fault, I'm exhausted" she said, sheepishly.

Peter pouted, "so, no resuming of our activities?"

"Well, if you can take the soreness away…"

And Peter went down on her because he was that sort of a gentleman.

Olivia was surprised her cellphone hadn't rung. Fringe Division could take care of itself, apparently. But what about Etta? Did she have a long sleepover with Ella? She was about to voice her concerns about her daughter when Peter spoke: "Don't worry about her. In fact, I think she was in the middle of this."

"Of this?

"Well, this as in us. Yesterday night I found a device on the battery of the car," Peter saw Olivia was about to say something, "but then when I checked again this morning I'm pretty sure I know who built it. And all that deal with suddenly finding Ella and going with her, it's just too much coincidence."

"Did Etta build that?"

"I guess she could, but there are some parts maybe a bit advanced for her. I'm pretty sure it was Astrid, maybe with the help of Luna."

Olivia was flabbergasted, Astrid knew all along! You couldn't even trust in your friends now.

"Olivia don't be mad at Astrid, I'm pretty sure Etta coerced her into this."

"Your daughter is just… so much like you!" Olivia was fuming, but Peter was laughing loudly.

"Hon, if she hadn't done that, we would pretty much be back to square one. That means me eternally in love with you, moping from the distance, and you being a badass as always."

Olivia smiled, "Peter, when I said I missed you I meant it. I think I'm also eternally in love with you." Peter stopped and kissed her.

Etta had finally called her mom, and while Olivia didn't want to let on she knew about her daughter's plan, she could also stop herself from sharing important bits of information, like she was back with Peter. And when Etta called Peter, Olivia stared at him as if about to set him on fire, so he didn't say anything either.

Olivia wore the green blouse Etta liked so much and went to pick up Peter. He got in the car and immediately felt awkward.

"Peter, I don't want to tell them"

"Why, Liv?"

"Well, for starters I hate sharing my private life. But, also, they will all look at me as if saying: finally, she was being so stupid by staying away from Peter."

Peter chuckled, "Is that so bad?"

Olivia knew she was being childish. But her pride was something she protected.

"Ok, I have an idea," Peter said, "We act as a couple, and I know that for us is not showing too much affection. And so when someone notices, we say very casually that we are back together. And, before you say anything else, I'm not gonna lie. I want people to know we are a couple. Besides, it's not like Walter is here, he would throw a party. Everyone will be understanding, I think."

Of course, what they didn't expect was seeing Etta in tears after they announced it.

"Etta, baby, what's wrong?" asked a very worried Olivia.

"Yes mom, I'm just very happy and now I can't stop crying," she said between sobs. Peter and Olivia hugged her and then Etta asked Olivia if her make-up had smeared and where Ethan was. Olivia subtly escorted her daughter to the toilet.

In the meantime, Peter saw Ethan was a normal boy. He didn't know what he was expecting, a teenage con? He wanted to ask him a lot of questions, but he didn't because he had promised Etta he wouldn't.

When Etta came out of the bathroom looking as beautiful as ever, Olivia went to find Astrid. Astrid gulped, but instead of what she expected, Olivia hugged her. "Thank you" the blonde said and they both smiled.

Nina had gone over the roof again with the party. There was a mountain of gifts from everyone in the room, a huge cake in the shape of a book, all kinds of alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks and Etta's favorite music. Etta was so happy she couldn't believe it was all real. She felt the bullet that was now a part of her; it seemed like a sign, the fact that she had found it. She looked at the joy reflected in her parent's eyes and felt like the luckiest kid in the world. Maybe she would always feel like a kid with her parents, and that was okay.

 **So, this is everything! I hope you guys liked it. It takes me a lot to of time to upload chapters because I'm a big girl and I work and my beta reader is studying her PHD. But yeah, I hope to get inspiration for more fics. See yah.**

 **I also want to apologize for how chapter 11 was uploaded. I didn't realize until right now, but I already updated it. It had my beta reader's comments and that is so unprofessional! So, I'm sorry, again.**


End file.
